Oh No! Trees for Rent
by sherabo
Summary: Hoilday season is here and Tea finds out the Kaiba's haven't a clue to celebrating. She is about to rock their world and the cities. Joey is in for a suprise to rival Seto. Kaiba/Tea gang "Five rings sequel" Friendship/fun
1. Chapter 1

This story actually follows the characters lives in "Five Rings, One Heart" as the gang and newlyweds _Kaiba and Tea_ celebrate their first Christmas as man and wife. It stands alone as it really is their story, but it's always fun to know the back story if this one perks your interest.

The setting takes place about three weeks before Christmas day and Tea has decided to make this a holiday season to remember. So let us support her efforts with lots of love and many reviews.

**Chapter 1: Shock**

Tea listened to the boisterous laughter of her men and marveled at the beauty of the sound. Gees those Kaiba's, well Seto in particular made the young bride glow with pride, at the wanton display of playfulness in them when they were alone and the world locked out of view. 'Why, who would have guessed Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp was really a big kid at heart,' she thought.

It had taken a lot of cunning to get Seto to agree to come out to the tree farm, but the results warmed her generous heart. 'WOW,' Tea thought, 'who would have ever believed Seto's voice had the quality of an opera baritone, when he laughed.'

The sound of his voice ran deep and throaty; it was clear with a slight accent so common to practiced singers. Mokuba although he was a young adult, well almost, his voice still hadn't fully cracked. His laughter was more of a squeal that complimented the tones in Seto's. They were both rolling in the snow making snow people. Yes, Tea had a warm mug of hot cocoa in her hands which were covered with plush cashmere gloves. While sitting on a log nearby she mused over the events of two weeks ago that brought the new family to the farm . . . .

**FLASHBACK . . . **

"Mokuba, sorry to bother you at school, but can you come straight home today. Well unless you have other plans I really need your help with a project," Tea anxiously held a purple and pink touch screen razor cell phone to her ear. Actually this new model displayed the sender and receiver's face on a small monitor. Mokuba, like his brother had very special talents and it appeared the younger Kaiba loved communication gadgets. At the age of fourteen he held the patent on internet connections to cell phones. Mokuba was a genius just like his brother.

Mokuba looked into his sister- in-law eyes staring at him in the monitor and melted. "Sure Tea, I just have to drop some papers off at the library and I should be home in less than an hour. Teacher let the last period out early; she had a conference to attend."

"Super, bye Moks!" her voiced seemed to smile.

Mokuba blushed as he watched the monitor fade to black. He laughed at the affectionate name Tea gave him after she became Seto's wife. So much had changed in the lives of the brothers and Mokuba loved every bit of the life Tea gave them. He just prayed Seto didn't do anything stupid. Well anything else stupid. He remembered his attempt to separate the friendship Tea shared with Katsuya a few months back and shook his head. It was after that episode Mokuba decided he would go to a local college just to keep a watchful eye on his Brother.

Back at the mansion Tea waited somewhat impatiently for Moks to come home and tried to avert her thoughts to other topics but it just wasn't working so instead she started to work on the plans for the surprise dinner party. Little balls of paper lay at her feet which only made her frustration a visible entity.

"Who am I fooling, how am I going to have a dinner party and I've never cook a full course meal in my life," she wined looking at the life size stature of the phantom she kept in the gaming room. He stood tall and proud watching over the small statue of a blue eyes white dragon much to Seto's dismay. But that problem would be fixed soon.

"What am I to do? Well I've just got to call Joey. . . . . Sorry husband . . ." After thirty minutes the trash can was filled and she still didn't have a clue as to what she needed to do.

"Tea, it's me . . . what's with the balls of paper?" Mokuba cocked his head to the side and tried to look into those beautiful blue eyes, so like his brothers but the fire displayed in Tea's orbs constantly glowed. He loved the sparkle just around the edges of her iris.

"Oh Moks . . . well that's another story. But the reason I called you home is simple. I've looked all morning for your Christmas tree decorations . . . in all three attics and I can't find anything but dust. Actually the attics are very well organized."

Mokuba's eyes took on that . . . . So sorry little boy lost look . . . . A deep sigh . . . . A deep breath and then a whisper, "Well, we don't' really have any. Seto uses a company to order a tree every year it's called 'Trees to Go Unlimited.' The trees are pretty and they come with all the decorations and lights and scents. If you want pine, or snow, or fresh cinnamon, just push a button on this little console and the scent is there. After Christmas is over a crew comes and takes it all away."

Tea's emotions escalated from shock, to anger, to a touch of sadness and concern.

Mokuba's voice dropped to a whisper. "A team comes and cleans up everything and puts all the furniture back in position, because they take a picture before hand to get it right. It's almost scary because I feel as though it was never really there. Seto orders one tree for the office, one for the servants, and one for the house."

Tea's face turned completely pale, with a little blue around the edges of her cheek bones. "Mokuba you haven't decorated a tree or really enjoyed the comfort of fresh pine, sap, and bark on a warm winter night." She spoke with a trembling voice. "This is completely horrible and frankly I find it hard to believe."

"Well, Seto has had a lot to do in raising me. And I think he's done a damn good job Tea!" barked Mokuba at his new sister. He'd never really raised his voice at her before, but no one really understood what the Kaiba's went through all those years at the hands of the famous stepfather.

Tears sprang to the expressive eyes of the new wife and her heart choked. "Mokuba it's not like **THAT,** but I've decided I 'm going to make this a holiday season you will not forget. First project we are going to have a live tree , decorate this mansion, sing carols, and have a dinner party with our friends and . . . " Tea was out of breath and escaping into another world of holiday cheer.

"Tea, I've seen that look before on your face and I think Nii-sama is in for a lot of trouble, you know he doesn't like his privacy to be disturbed." Mokuba's voice cracked on the last word, but the young bride just kept right on talking and making plans. That was about two weeks ago.

**In of flash back**

"Tea come on and play . . . look at Seto's snow man it looks really awful," chirped Mokuba. "Tea it has a briefcase in its hand. Mokuba started dance around the strange show creature that resembled a certain CEO. Tea still dreaming stood up in disbelieve.

"Mokuba, what do you know, its prefect in every way," the CEO smirked, rubbing his hands together and studying the smirk on the snow creatures face.

Tea couldn't believe it, looking into the distance at the snow creature. She needed to go and get some film for the camera and immortalize this moment. "Hey, I'll be there in one moment," she hollowed and waved as she walked back into the little gift shop.

Tea's mind continued to wonder and she thought about the final events that led them to the tree farm. She laughed at her boldness as she remembered . . .

**Flashback:**

"Mokuba, he's really pissing me off. I will not be ignored by my husband," she flumed.

"Tea, this time of year is always busy and . . ." Mokuba words trailed off to nothing.

"Mokuba are you with me or not, come on. Have Roland bring the limo around, I'm too damn angry to drive." Hands on hip and attitude in place, Tea was ready to deal with that sneaky husband.

After six months of living with two Kaiba's she had adopted the traditional Kaiba smirk. Tea's smirk included the tap of her dancer's toe and a dangerous twinkle in her eye. You see she danced continuously with the phantom when happy, angry, or stress. He always untangled her thoughts or gave the brunette inspiration. Today it was courage and kick ass attitude she needed "_The Phantom of the Opera, without vocals. _Tea's strength was pretty much like Seto's dragon, but he would never admit that little fact.

Once inside the building Tea attempted to locate her husband once more to no avail. "Ok, that's it, I'm through playing games."

Tea grabbed Mokuba by his collar and told him to take her to the closest intercom system. The brunette had something to say.

"_Welcome employee's of Kaiba Corp, I Tea Gardner Kaiba have a special announcement on behave of my husband and brother in law, Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba. This year we will close the factory on Christmas Day . . . Anddddddddddd every family will receive a Turkey and Ham to complete the holiday dinner you have planned."_

"Oh shit Tea, you've really pissed him off."Mokuba whispered and reached out to take the '_mike' _from the foolish girl. "Tea, Nii-sama has the factory open all day and night and he never pays overtime." Mokuba started to sweat.

The feisty wife placed a gentle hand on top of Mokuba's hand and spoke, "Oh no Mokuba I've only ruffled his wings, he's still on the ground and I haven't even began to sing. Look my mask is still on."

"_So as not to lose any of your pay we will expect you to work hard the day before and of course you will get overtime for working the day before."_ The intercom went dead, but the damage was done. Already cheers and whispers could be heard throughout the hall ways. Emails and cell phones were quietly buzzing. Tea turned around to meet the blazing orbs of Seto and she smirked quietly tapping her toes on the shinning floor.

Seto flew down twenty flights of stairs only to face a calm collected wife. "Well, **CRAZYWOMAN**!" he bellowed.

"Hi, husband, I've missed you so much too." She smiled.

Mokuba backed up behind Tea and continued to sweat.

Oooooooooooo

I know you guys; I really love Kaiba/Jou. But these ideas keep popping up into my head and I just have to write them down. So review and let's see if we can help Tea out!!!!!

It is a sequel of sorts to Five Rings that started around the Olympics'. I have one more story in the lives of the gang, with Joey as Tea's best friend and Seto as Tea's husband. I hope you enjoy it only gets better, I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi**: Disclaimer all rights belong to the writers of Yugioh, but the crazy idea for this story is mine.

Reviews are most welcome and read Five Rings to really understand this story and why I wrote it. It's friendship at its best, I think, well my idea anyways. Let me know how I'm doing, really helps!!!

**Recap: "Hi, husband, I've missed you so much too." She smiled.**

**Mokuba backed up behind Tea and continued to sweat. **

**Chapter Two: Tea, Takes Control**

"Don't, Hi husband me, you little SHE DEVIL!" Seto mumbled under his breath, while panting. He was in a slightly crouching position both hands on his knees puffing.

'Damn it, I'm completely out of breath and I must look like a fool,' he thought. His hair hung in ringlets over his beautiful fire glazed blue eyes. Slowly he raised up to face his wife again. Tea was composed with a smile on her face and as she merely watched her darling husband he changed expressions not really understanding what to make of her actions. This woman was in complete control and completely exhausting to his logical mind.

"Husband, you've been avoiding me and that is rule number two that you have broken this week." The brunette brushed a stray slip of hair from her forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL! Rule number two. Who made up these rules and WHAT is rule number one?" The CEO was slowly starting to become undone, but not from that silly announcement. He just didn't want to admit seeing Tea in her glory excited his libido. _'Well on second thought he really wanted to pull that stray bit of hair out of her head . . . Well, but then he had visions of running his fingers through her hair, remembering how soft and silky it looked fanned out on a pillow. I'm supposed to be pissed not thinking about SEX . . . ahhhhhhhhhhh, WOMAN!!!'_

"Rule number one is not to raise your voice above level five to your wife. You are at ten!!!!" she whispered.

"Tea I have a business to run and I don't have time for . . . ." Seto realized he was talking to her back. Tea actually turned around and started to speak to a startled Mokuba. '_ME, Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp was being ignored, by a WOMAN, a WIFE, and an arrogant SHE DEVIL!! Was it possible? She had to be drunk? She's been reading too many mangas. No it's that darn Phantom. I'm moving that statue out of the house tonight_,' he thought with a smirk on his face. For a moment Seto felt in control, and secretly laughed inside at the ingenious plan of his to destroy the other living man in his house.

"I know what you are thinking, Husband. If you go near my beloved masked GOD of GODS I shudder to think what will become of your very existence." Tea quietly turned around on her toes and walked toward Seto, who actually stepped back, he could feel the heat generating from the pours in her skin.

"Opps . . . what was I thinking; she has murder in her eyes . . . bad idea," Seto murmured.

'Oh boy,' thought Mokuba. 'Did she really read his mind and to think he would entertain the very thought of defiling Tea's stature; did he have a death wish.'

"Well, Seto Kaiba, I think we should start this wonderful visit over. After all I'm your lovely wife and I have come to visit my handsome, thoughtful husband." Tea next did the unthinkable she walked into Seto's private space. That wall he built up around his body at work; not even Mokuba would think of getting that close.

Tea locked eyes with him and walk forward without stopping until she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. "Calm yourself my treasure; I would never do anything to hurt you or our relationship. You mean the world to me," she whispered in his ear. Stepping back just a step Tea wanted Seto to see the truth on her face.

The CEO's face lost some of its rage and he wanted to kiss those rose colored lips in front of his nose. Tea never wore much makeup, but her cheeks always glowed and her lips were naturally stained the softest of pink. Seto loved to nibble on them in private. Now he could barely see the tip of her tongue as she ran it over her bottom lip unconsciously and he almost came undone. Tea was completely unaware of her sinuous nature and it has taken Mai to bring it out a few years ago. She still had innocence written all over her very essence.

"Everyone is looking and don't turn around, but just behind that staircase I can see the little mail clerk and he's taking notes. So be a good boy and kiss my cheek." Tea whispered. "Beside I know you have already figured out a way to make good the money this adventure will cost. It's an investment and we can go over the plans later."

"Don't tell me what to do." He growled.

"I just did," Tea sighed.

Mokuba laughed, and Seto shot daggers at his direction. "Seto it's just a kiss."

"Husband, behave." Tea tilted her face up by standing on her tip toes. "I'm waiting. . . ."

"Pop . . . . There I did it." He spoke the words through gritted teeth.

"Mmmmm . . . . I love that spice after shave." She cooed.

Flustered, Seto grumbled muffled words, "WOMAN."

"Now take my hand and . . . ." Seto broke in cutting off Tea's last words.

"Or would you rather I take the mike and continue talking to the employees, Mokuba turn up the volume." Tea's voice was extremely threatening. Seto actually cringed.

"Mokuba, call Sakura and have her to cancel my husband's appointments for the rest of the day. He's decided to spend a little time with his wife. Oh! And that goes for tomorrow also; I've made plans for the three of us." Tea's voice rang loud and clear.

"WHAT!!!" Kaiba almost yelled out loud. But his training was progressing along very well, he remember rule number one. No yelling at his wife. So before said wife could protest, he shut up completely.

"Temper, my treasure, remember they are all watching. Now take my hand," she whispered for his ears only low and earthy. Seto looked at the slender fingers and his eyes traveled up her arm and landed right on her slender neck. He loved kissing the delicate skin of her arms and breathing hot kisses all the way up her spine. With a small shiver both Kaiba's were thinking the same thoughts. Kaiba was completely compliant and had become Tea's little puppy.

"Put your arm around my waist and pull me closer . . . mmmmm . . . spice after shave." She shivered into his embrace and the sound of something crashing could be heard in the distance.

Mokuba laughed as the mail clerk dropped all his papers and a small digital camera chattered on the hard wood floor.

"He's taking pictures, I'm going to fire his little ass," barked Seto.

"You'll do no such thing, my treasure, but pretend not to notice and walk out of this building with me." Tea smiled and kissed Seto sweetly on the cheek, while she winked at the poor boy shaking in his shoes.

Seto couldn't think of a word to say; he just been kidnapped by his wife and brother. This was an unbelievable day and it seems it was not over. Snuggling wasn't on his list of things to do, but neither was leaving work in the middle of the day. Tea however had her own agenda planned and set rather close to her pouting husband and continued to ruffle his dragon wings.

"Now I've decided we are going to have an Old fashion holiday season at the Kaiba mansion with lots of laughing, hugging, and drinking hot cocoa by a blazing fire place, not coffee." She chirped.

"You are insane, I will not be told I can't have my coffee and where are you taking me!!!!" Seto shivered at the she witch. 'She's a demon, I know it, how else could she do this to me,' he thought.

Mokuba was feeling a little bold, since he still had all his body parts in tack and he decided to speak. "It's a surprise Nii-sama."

"Shut up, you traitor…!"

"But, she got me too, big brother," Mokuba spoke.

"Enough, honestly Seto don't take this out on Mokuba. I'm so excited, because this is our first Christmas. I want my present in a big, big box with lots of bright gold ribbon around it. Oh!! We can sing carols and have friends come over to visit." Tea voice rose with excitement.

Seto slowly disappeared into the interior of the back seat. This had to be a bad dream. He prayed he would wake up soon. Mokuba was on such a rush even without the sugar he couldn't have been happier.

"Tea why is my brother blue," Mokuba voice was full of concern.

Tea patted Seto's hand and reassured him he would be ok, because he started to shake, the guy was mortified. All these new feelings were just so overwhelming to the ice man. "You'll be alright 'my treasure, my dragon. I'll hold your hand all the way."

That was two days ago, now the three Kaiba's were having the time of their lives at the tree farm……

Oooooooo

No beta, but I had to get this out, love ya….. Enjoy…..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just Seto acting a fool in the snow.

Chapter Three: Snow Men

Earlier in the morning Tea and her men, Seto and Mokuba had arrived at the tree farm almost dragging a reluctant CEO through the welcoming gates. He even went to the extent of creating an emergency on the job and had Sakura participate in the deception. But what Kaiba failed to realize was the women in his life started to band together and wanted his happiness at all costs. The plan was doomed from the start. Sakura secretly admired Tea's nerve when it came to getting Seto away for a little time to enjoy life outside of work.

Tea arranged for the tree farm to be closed for four hours and rented the entire park. It was her desire to give Seto all the privacy he needed with all the pleasures of a family outing.

A friendly robust woman with bright rosy cheeks greeted them at the entrance and gave them each custom made drinks. Seto suspicious by nature naturally declined, but the strong smell of coffee wrapped around his senses and he grabbed the hot mug.

"Mmm . . . . It's . . . Dark roast, triple espresso, and a hint of peppermint," Seto growled. That was his favorite drink during winter months, plus he could smell and almost taste the mocha chips sprinkled on top. His eyes drifted over to his mate and winked. 'Maybe this would work out after all,' he thought with a smirk.

The idea was to pick your tree and before Christmas you come back then cut it down with the help of tree elves. The tree was lovingly prepared to be taken home and a sapling from the tree would be extracted. The sapling would be planted and in a few years time you could have the tree next year or give the tree to a needy family.

Seto in his quest took almost one hour to search for the perfect tree and threatened the tree keepers if any harm came to the tree while they waited next week to pick it up. He even ordered special water to be brought in for the tree's growth. After all this was to be the first real tree in the Kaiba mansion picked with the spirit of Christmas in mind.

"Nii-sama come on the tree will be just fine." Tea wants to show us how to make snow people with our bodies in the snow.

"Snow people?" bellowed Seto. The lost boy in him surfaced and he ran to that rosy cheeked wife of his and his waiting brother. He was sure to excel in this _snow people_ thing. "Ok, I'm coming and I'm first."

"Well it's really easy. You just build a little mountain of snow, like a picture frame and like this fall back, let yourself go!!! Now when you get up you have a snow person of yourself in the snow. Seto will you help me up slowly; I don't want to mess up my picture. Look, isn't it lovely." She smiled and blew a snow ring at Seto caressing his cheek with the warm air.

Mokuba looked at Tea's snow person. It was a perfect imprint of her slim body in the snow. A bit funny with the coat flying out on the sides like wings, but interesting to watch as Tea put her hands together and clapped with glee.

"Ok everybody just stand back, I'm next," spoke Seto. The thought of falling backwards in the snow didn't sound good, but he refused to be out done. "Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkk here I gooooooooo!" His voice high as the wind carried it away. Seto's knees buckled and the snow person was a complete mess.

"Ah . . . Nii-sama, I think you need to practice. . . . It's my turn," chirped Mokuba with a bit of mischief in his voice. Mokuba's person was a perfect little angel and Tea smiled at him warmly while Seto sulked.

"Look husband. . . . It's all about trust. You have to let your body fall freely. You have to really relax and let go. See close your eyes and trust in the people around you that nothing bad will happen. See like this," spoke Tea. Tea lifted her arms straight out to the sides and allowed to wind to carry her body away. All Seto could see were long eyelashes laced with snow on her cheeks as she gently hit the white snow on the ground.

"Yeah well, I'll think about it but for now I need to go and make sure the tree will be alright." Seto grumbled and left the two Kaibas in a dazed.

Tea thought to herself, 'I'm not letting him off that easy.' Quickly, the dark beauty made a snow ball and took aim at the lovely backside of an unsuspecting husband on the run. Her aim was true and very straight, and as she rose from the ground and braced herself one knee; Tea let it rip.

"POW!!" The snowball hit right on his cute little backside. Now standing in all her glory she smirked as the CEO slowly turned around grabbing his butt. Well this was his first snow ball fight.

Mokuba realizing Tea had just BOMBED Nii-Sama couldn't stop laughing. Tea swirled around and let go two more snow balls one at Mokuba, right in the face. . . POW. . . POW!!! And the other hit Seto's leg. "BANG!! SQUSH!!" Now both Kaiba brothers had the silliest precious looks on their faces. Tea fell out laughing, but she armed herself and backed away. It would not take long for them to understand the game. Within seconds snow balls were flying everywhere.

Well after a string of cursing from the senior Kaiba the game was in full swing.

"WACK. . . . POW!!" Seto was on a roll and loving it.

"OPPS!!! . . . Nii-sama I think you may have knocked Tea out." Mokuba screamed.

Seto ran to his wife's side and in minutes was kneeling down in the snow looking extremely concerned. "Tea . . . Tea wake up," fear radiated in his voice.

"Got you, big boy!!!" She called out, the snow making her blush bright red. Tea rolled the CEO over and pinned the snow covered startled man down. 'Damn he is so handsome, this boy-man of mine and ripe for kissing. He's so worried, looking for distress,' she thought. Tea decided to reward his concern and gave the upset CEO a big snow kiss.

"Mmmmm . . . yummy lips," she whispered for his ears only.

Mokuba blushed and Seto gushed.

"Honestly, Tea we are in public," Seto growled, yet he didn't fight and lay their compliant. Snow and tree hunting was beginning to take on a new affect in the young CEO's life.

Another hot cocoa for Mokuba and steaming latte with hot bread for Seto and it was time for the trio to head home. Tea a little tired rested comfortably in her husband arms and Mokuba chattered on his cell phone telling Yugi about the morning.

'My dear wife,' thought Seto. He watched her mouth as her lips parted slightly, revealing the tip of her pink tongue. He loved to nibble the inside of her lower lip especially in the heat of passion. His eyes traveled up to the long eyelashes that lay on her cheeks and Seto almost became undone. Tea was a ball of fire that he loved to get burned by. She would always add a bit of excitement to his life. 'Thanks baby for this day. I promise I will give you that big box with the golden bow and the gift will light your fire as you light up my life with your presence.' He whispered the words.

"Seto are you taking to Tea or yourself, I think she is sleeping Nii-sama." Spoke Mokuba.

"Then be quiet, Mokie," spoke Seto as he adjusted Tea's body closer to his heart.

"Nii-sama this was the best day ever. I had so much fun. . . Are we really going back to pick up our tree?" He whispered so as not to disturb the sleeping beauty.

"That's not an option. It's our first real tree and Tea gave it to us. Mokuba we have to ask about decorating and all that other stuff people do with trees. I want to make her happy." Seto mumbled.

Mokuba eyes widen. It was the first time he'd heard Seto speak so affectionately about someone, other than himself. 'Yeah Tea was their saving grace and that was that.' He thought. "She'll have you singing carols next," Mokuba laughed.

"Ok, Mokuba, don't push it." Seto smiled a rare smile. He still felt the chill of the snow ball on his butt. But he vowed to learn to trust and next year to make snow people. The young bride gave the Kaiba brothers a very special gift this year. She showed them how to share the love with the simple joy that being a family can bring. Seto now had real memories of a first Christmas tree and that would color his life forever.

Tea heard the conversation and used all her will power to remain calm. 'Oh! That's not all,' she thought 'Wait till he finds out about the New Years Eve dinner party with all the gang. 'On that thought the contented wife drifted off into dreamland and thanked her blessing to have such wonderful men to share her life with.

Seto: "Ok, Sherabo . . . I like fluff, but that was FLUFF."

Tea: "Husband are you disturbing Sherabo again?"

Seto: "Well, what's this about a party anyway?"

Tea: "Sherabo!!"

Sherabo: "He read the Story, Tea."

Tea: "Well he doesn't know about Joey,"

Sherabo: "No way, my dear." Ok, enough Tea, Hey out there if you are listening please review. There is one more story in this Trilogy of the FIVE RINGS. I hope you've enjoyed them, because it was new and exciting to write. See you at Tea's dinner party and _mask ball. Well if I get enough reviews to continue . . . . One or two will do. I'm not greedy or needy. If one person loves it, then that's reason enough to continue I believe. Thanks and see you soon!!!_


End file.
